


https colon double stroke www dot nungle dot co dot uk

by FrushCrush



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Filling Out Captcha, Gen, Robot Rainbow, Robot Rainbow 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/pseuds/FrushCrush
Summary: ‘...Does that say Nungle?’‘It’s actually HTTPS colon double stroke WWW dot Nungle dot co dot UK,’ Moss corrected.‘Sure it is, but Nungle? You’re trying to tell me the next big thing is called Nungle?’
Relationships: Jen Barber & Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	https colon double stroke www dot nungle dot co dot uk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts).



> I didn’t check to see if that was an already existing website and at this point I’m too afraid to look... Anyways, I hope you enjoy your gift!

‘Aaaaand finished,’ Moss announced, emphasizing his completion with a loud clack of his mouse.

‘Aaaaand you're finished with what now? I mean, I wouldn’t _normally_ care, but it’s been a slow one today, so I can pencil this in before my 2:45 scheduled self-loathing.’

‘Well Roy, I’ve just completed the finishing touches on my new social media site.’ Excitedly, he spun his monitor around to face his coworker.

Roy squinted at the screen, eyes trying to read the extremely small font. ‘...Does that say Nungle?’

‘It’s actually HTTPS colon double stroke WWW dot Nungle dot co dot UK,’ Moss corrected.

‘Sure it is, but _Nungle_? You’re trying to tell me the next big thing is called _Nungle_?’

Moss shrugged, moving his chair slightly side to side. ‘What, like Twitter is any better?’

‘What are you two talking about?’ Jen asked as she entered the office, unbuttoning her coat as she went.

Roy scoffed, pointing at the computer incredulously. ‘Moss made a new website called _Nungle_.’

Jen’s fingers stopped on her last button, a look of confusion glazing over her features. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly, Roy. It sounded like you said _Nungle_.’

‘Actually, it’s HTTPS colon double stroke–’ He narrowly missed the stress ball winged at his head, which instead knocked over some assorted knick-knacks on the shelf behind him. ‘Oh criminy, you almost hit me!’

Jen finished removing her coat, hanging it up before she made her way towards the office area proper. Carefully, she squatted down until she was eye level with the screen. ‘...Oh dear god, you really did say Nungle. Moss, what even is this... _thing_?’

‘Well, I’m glad you asked, Jen!’ Moss straightened up, making sure his posture was sufficient. ‘It’s a new social media platform where you can meet other IT professionals such as ourselves. All you need to do is follow a few simple steps to create an account and wham-o! IT forums galore!’

‘Jen, why don’t you be the first to sign up for this thing?’ Roy asked. ‘Maybe you’ll be able to pull folks in to become Nungle users.’

‘Well, okay then. Let me go fetch my laptop.’

Once she returned, she settled in on the couch and pulled up the page. Almost immediately, Moss and Roy scrambled to stand behind her, looking at her computer over her shoulders.

‘First, you need to come up with a unique username,’ Moss instructed.

She thought for a moment before entering _j_barber_ and scrolled onwards.

‘Second, you need to create a password. Roy, cover your eyes.’

Roy rolled his eyes before shielding them with his hand. ‘Now you, Moss.’

‘I don’t need to, I already know Jen’s password.’

Jen frowned, looking back at him. ‘What... What do you _mean_ you already know my password?’

‘Well, it _is_ you, after all, so I’m sure it’s your childhood pet’s name, followed by your favourite dessert, followed by the number 12.’

She turned back towards her screen and typed something quickly. ‘...I’m not even going to ask how you knew that.’

‘Can I uncover my eyes now?’ Roy asked.

‘Yes,’ Moss answered, pulling Roy’s hand away from his face. ‘Third, enter your email address.’

‘Okay, now what?’

‘Finally, just fill out the captcha and click finish.’

Jen leaned in to decipher the squiggly letter and number combination, typing out each character painfully slowly. Once complete, she clicked the small button and...the captcha reset.

‘That’s weird,’ Moss mused, watching Jen type out the new string of hard to read characters. She clicked finish and...it reset. ‘Huh, I thought I had fixed that.’

Jen sighed loudly, trying over and over again in an effort to get past the final step. ‘It’s an infinite loop, Moss!’

’It’s not actually _infinite_ , that’d be ridiculous! It’s more like, hm, 22 million queries, give or take a couple hundred or so.’

‘What!?’ she yelled. ‘What do you _mean_ , Moss?’

‘It seems I mixed up the code for the faux dating site I made for my mother,’ Moss stated. ‘...Oh dear, that means my mother is chatting it up with some of the IT community’s top dogs right now. I should get home as soon as possible and disconnect our router.’


End file.
